milihimefandomcom-20200214-history
Recent Updates
Recent Updates 'November 4, 2015' *Ended Annihilation Battle Event *Started Limited Search Campaign event *Added Awakened form for Naumann and a related Mission. *Added Stages 8-1 and 8-2 *Added new Milihimes, Auchinleck and Student. Past Updates 'October 20, 2015' *Started Annihilation Battle event. *Added four new Annihilation Battle Limited Milihime: Hartman, Currie, Rättö , and マシュ(?). *Added Annihilation Battle missions. *Added Awakened Burda and related mission. *Ended Search Event *Various bug fixes and improvements. 'October 13, 2015' *Added Awakened form for Neigl and a related Mission. *Started new Limited Search campaign. *New Milihime Aho added. *Added new equipment, 7.26mm DP28 *Various bug fixes. 'October 27, 2015' *Added Awaked Kerscher and related mission. *Increase score for defeating a Type II boss in the Annihilation Battle event. *Added the Jack-o-Lantern renovation item. 'October 6, 2015' *Added new, Premium Items to the shop. *Bruno gained an awakened form, and a related Mission. *Drop rates of Aarnio, Talvela, and Kravchenko doubled until October 13, 2015. *Ended Search Campaign. *Various bug fixes. 'October 2, 2015' *Started Search Campaign 'September 29, 2015' *Implemented the Annihilation Battle event. (Currently Rolled Back) *Added Stage 7-4. *Added Finland based Secret Missions. *Added new Missions. *Added new Love Awakening promotions. *Added Special Search. *Added new decorations in Renovation *Added items that can be exchanged for Ore. (Storch Search Aircraft Set) *Marching tuning on the map. *Ended Search Campaign. *Various Bug Fixes *Funding cost of equipment set to 0 'Sept 18, 2015 (Maintenance)' *Bug Fixes with World 7 'September 15, 2015' *End of most recent Search Event . *Added World 7:北部戦線 Northern Front (1-3) *Added new equipment, Winter Camouflage. *New Loading Screen backgrounds and voices. *Added new Renovation Items. *Added two new Hime. 'September 15, 2015 (Emergency Update)' *Emergency Bug Fix 'September 9, 2015' *Started new Search Campaign for Svensson *Added the Ski Gear and 7.62mm M1926 equipment 'September 2, 2015' *Tobruk Event is Over *New renovation items added *Changed the listed order of formations *Added a 'Release all Equipment' feature. (Press and hold the x) Confirmation will be required. *Added a Tank View mode to HQ. 'April 28th, 2015' *北アフリカの要衝、トブルクを要塞化している敵に対して、第2回目の総力戦システムによる攻略を目指します。 *難易度は、初級から超級の4段階があり、マップをクリアすることで次の難易度のマップが開放されます。 *各級のボス撃破で貴重なアイテムなどが入手可能です。この機会にぜひ入手してください。 *North African hub, against the enemy that is fortified the Tobruk, we will aim to capture by the second round of all-out war system. *Difficulty, there are super-class four stages from beginning, the map for the next difficulty is released by clearing the map. *Such as valuable items in the boss defeat of each class is available. Please by all means get this opportunity." 'April 8th, 2015' *司令官レベルのキャップを解除します。司令官レベルの最大は１２０となります。 *１名のミリ姫を新規に追加します。 *改築用の設備が２つ追加されます。 *デイリーミッションに新しいミッションが２つ追加されます。 *図鑑のキャラクター詳細で、キャラクターをクリックすると全身を見ることが可能になります。 *プロモーションコードの入力が可能になります。 *戦績画面における、ミリ姫の発見率が正しく表示されていなかった問題を修正します。 *Commanders' level cap raised to 120 *1 new hime *2 new promotions *2 new daily missions *Full CG viewing is available in Library *Promo code input enabled *Fix drop rate not displayed correctly at battle result screen (?) 'March 27th, 2015' *総力戦のボス戦において指揮車の特殊戦術が発動した際、ゲームが停止してしまう不具合を修正いたしました。 *航空機5機対5機で戦闘を行った場合、ゲームが停止してしまう不具合を修正いたしました。 *司令部画面にテーブルビューモードを追加します。 *テーブルの上付近をクリックすることでカメラがズーム表示になります。 *機械化歩兵フィーツェン、歩兵マンネルヘイムが「探索」でも入手可能になります。 *２名のミリ姫を新規に追加します。 *特務に北アフリカ戦線用の新しい任務が追加されます。 *デイリーミッションに新しいミッションが追加されます。 *日替わり　月曜戦線用のミッションが追加されます。 Fixed bug when special tactics of command car was triggered in the boss fight of all-out war. Fixed bug when battling against 5 aircraft if you have five aircraft. North African Campaign map (Fifth map) added Some new UI on the main menu Viezenz and Mannerheim can now be searched Two new units added! N. African campaign will be added to Secret Mission Bofors 37mm L / 45" added to a certain/to all medium tanks "37mm KwK 36 L / 45" can be mounted on command vehicles A buff on the attack speed of M10's Changes in consumption calculations during sortie March 13th, 2015 メンテナンスにおける実装 イベント「マキシム・ゴーリキー攻略」の開始 メンテナンスでの修正箇所 敵バタリオンの射撃速度を見直しました。 特務の報酬を増加いたしました。 休養時の資源消費テーブルの見直しを行いました。 装備アイテムの小型砲に「ボフォース37mmL/45」を追加します。クレーベルクの初期装備をこれに変更しました ティモシェンコの自走榴弾砲SU-122の装甲種別を「装甲」に変更しました。 A勝利、B勝利、C敗北時の取得経験値を増加しました。 特定の条件下で策源地を占領していた場合、資源の増加が不自然だった部分を修正しました。 敵のカットイン攻撃の威力を25%軽減しました。 偵察値の合計が敵の偵察値を上回っていた場合、偵察が１００％成功します。 ミリ姫編成画面での鍵アイコンのちらつきを修正しました。 Operaブラウザを使用時、creditでBGMが途切れる問題を修正しました。 Implementation of the "Maxim Gorky" event Increased amount of resources that you get from Expedition Add gun 37mm L/45 to Light tanks as stock equipments The armor type of self-propelled howitzer SU-122 changed from Tymoshenko to "armour". (Thin-armour to actual Armour) A victory, B win, I will increase the acquisition experience value at the time of C defeat The power of the enemy's cut-in attack to reduce by 25% If the total of the reconnaissance value had exceeded the reconnaissance value of the enemy, reconnaissance will succeed 100%. (a boost in initial recon) Fixed the 'Flickering' bug on the Organization page Fixed BGM problem with credits when using Opera browser